King and Cold Feet
by PsychologicalColors
Summary: Lance didn't ask to be born with freaky ice powers, but he learned how to control it. Sorta. That all goes out the window when he meets a knight on the night of his coronation. Crack fic. Lance is Elsa with more siblings.


This was the day Lance await for, for such a long time. Why? Because it was also the day he's dreaded for so long.

Usually a grand majority of princes(s)' would rejoice on the day of their coronations. If they weren't the crowned heir than they would probably sulk in a corner, quietly and royal like. They certainly wouldn't be trying to hide away from their future Adviser; and their younger siblings.

But he was.

Cause he had freaking ice powers. Ice powers he controlled about as well as a toddler learning to walk. Lance wasn't stupid, he knew that it was probably cause he couldn't control his own emotions. There was only so much a guy could handle. Being locked in a castle fearing you'd accidentally freeze someone, was not the best way to grow up in all fairness.

After his parents died he spent months hiding in his room, his parent's words echoing in his head 'you have to hide your power' 'be careful' until one day, he just felt empty and for whatever reason decided to wander out of his room. He ended up stumbling across is younger siblings, who, recklessly jumped him when he wasn't expecting it. After a moment he realized he wasn't hurting them he patted their heads before pulling them off.

Sadly, he wasn't hit with a lightning bolt of knowledge with the power to control his internal ice maker. He would have good and bad days, some he would chance going out and watching his younger siblings run around, or simply talk to the older ones. Until they'd start chasing him anyway.

Back to the present he was currently hiding in a guest room. The screams of his siblings echoing through his head.

"The doors are opening"

"we can meet new people!"

"You think I could find a nice girlfriend?"

Lance sighed, he could barely control his powers around his beloved siblings let alone his entire kingdom. That wasn't even factoring in the fact he was about to become their fucking **king**. Life would be so much easier if he could pretend he died and let Junior take over the throne.

(He already tried it don't ask)

Sighing again, he felt his happiness ebb away a little more with each one, he stood up and left the room. Sadly, nothing was going to stop this and he still had responsibility so sucking it up he went and got dressed. Watch out kingdom, here comes your new king! Very slowly, and reluctantly.

* * *

Lance took a deep breath and when the doors opened walked down the isle, a small part of his brain was tempted to make jokes about wedding ceremonies.

Keep it cool, Lance.

He bit the inside of his cheek.

He reached the small table, he suddenly remembered the, who knows how many, pairs of eyes watching him. He picked up the small golden sphere and the royal scepter. He listened to the priest ramble on about traditions and glorious days. On cue, he quickly said his vows he practiced (not of the wedding variety) and gave a small speech facing the crowd. He glanced at his hands panicked at the rate which the ice was spreading. Taking a deep breath, the ice slowed, and he finished his speech, turning around and placing them down.

He bent down on one knee as the crown was placed upon his head. When he stood up and turn around. The crowd began to applaud and cheer. It was odd but he could feel some of the proud gazes coming from the crowd. His siblings came up to him like a pack of boars and hugged him, he hoisted up his youngest sister and she kissed his cheek in congrats.

* * *

Lance watched lovingly as his family went around meeting the citizens and making friends with them, laughing as his brother tried (and failed) at flirting with some girls. He had gone around and introduced himself to some of them, and even had a baby shoved into his arms against his will. Probably on the lucky side, he felt too warm at the experience to lose any semblance of control, and so the baby was returned to the mother safely if slightly cold.

He was a living ice box. You can't expect him to have normal body temperature.

Eventually it all become a bit too much for him so he decided to go into the garden. There were still people lingering about, but it was drastically less than those in the ballroom. He wandered around to the parts of it he wasn't able to get to before. This was the garden meant for the public and tourists, it was beautiful. It had many different flowers, he wandered a bit deeper mindlessly wandering into a more secluded area and eventually there was no one.

Well, there was this one other dude.

And he was gorgeous.

Lance tried thinking of something to say, hoping to get his attention. The man was sat on a bench, eyes closed and looking serene. Lance didn't want to wake him, but he really want to talk to him. He wasn't sure if he could though.

He looked down at his feet, a thin layer of ice coating the ground beneath him; it was coming from the ice encasing his feet.

Guess he got cold feet.

Getting flustered he tried pulling his legs out, this only made it creep up further up his legs. Letting out a soft groan he tried his best to cool down, at this rate he'd be spending his first day as king as a kingsicle.

'Just chill Lance, you got this' he thought, a flood of heat encased him however.

He looked up to see the stranger looking at him, his face showing he was confused beyond all help. His hands encased in soft flames, he didn't seem to noticed the flames on his hands as he rubbed his neck normally.

"Where did you come from and why are your legs encased in ice"

"The same reason you seem to not notice that your hands are on fire" he said, honestly amazed the stranger didn't noticed. Maybe its cause it wasn't solid. His ice was very solid after all.

The stranger raised his hands to look at them, a bit shocked that he hadn't noticed. He bent down gently, being careful not to slip on the surrounding ice, flames slowly pouring out from his feet to melt the ice. He got to work on carefully freeing the trapped king.

"So your highness, from what I can guess you were able to keep this secret under the ice until now. What happened? He asked his tone playful.

Lance blushed, he wasn't really sure how to respond, so of course, his mouth moved on its own.

"Its cause I like your stupid hair" he said mumbling to himself. The stranger looked up at him in shock and then laughed. Right in his face. He couldn't even move to punch the guy! Wait, kings aren't suppose to punch people.

Grumbling to himself he listened to the guy laugh, he focused on his legs and made the ice recede. He began to walk away, face red as rubies. He felt a hand grab his arm softly, the laughter fading into breathless huffing.

"Forgive me, that was just adorable, my name's Keith Kogane, I am the son of the head knight and heir to his position" He said the bright red slowly fading from his face, he kneeling as he introduced himself. Lance offered him a hand with a smile.

"There is no need to kneel. At this point I'm pretty sure we burned down those walls with all these in-formalities"

Keith looked at him astounded and began laughing again, this time Lance joined him. They walked back to the ballroom together, talking about their powers and the difference in technique of controlling them. The bickered on which was better. Eventually the night ended, the promise that they would meet again soon lingering on their lips.

* * *

Keith blocked Lance's sword, Lance tried to kick him away but Keith was quick. He grabbed onto it, making Lance lose his balance. This was the third time Lance was knocked over. The third time in 8 damned minutes. He groaned in annoyance sticking his tongue out at the man who loomed over him.

"Getting tired sire" his tone mocking and playful.

"Very much so Mr. Knight"

Keith stuck out his hand to help Lance onto his feet.

He had other plans.

Grabbing onto Keith's arm, he pulled him down on top of him and laughed when he stumbled. He let out a surprised yelp as his body collided with Lance's.

"Are you brain dead! You could've gotten hurt!" Keith yelled, looking over Lance to ensure his safety.

"Cause we totally weren't sparring just now"

Lance frosted the tip of his finger, sticking it in Keith's ear. The poor knight jumped and smacked the hand away angrily. He opened his mouth to yell at his king, but he was met with cold lips before he could let out any words. Keith's lips were hot against his own, but that was alright.

They were just a perfect mix of fire and ice.


End file.
